Sadie
Sadie, labeled The Sweet Girl's Friend, was a camper on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of the Ferocious Falcons. Personality Sadie is most notable for being the Katie's best friend. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Katie, Sadie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Katie) will fawn over him endlessly. Sadie can be considered the more logical one between her and her best friend. Her biography even states that she "thinks with her head," contrasting to Katie, who "thinks with her heart." Sadie was even the one who came up with the idea of their summer job, making their own ice cream and selling it at the pier where they live. Her label of The Sweet Girl's Friend may imply that Katie is more independent and capable of making decisions on her own. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles Sadie arrives with Samey and Scarlett and states that she is back and ready than ever. She then walks over to Courtney and begins taunting her about being back. She soon goes her to first confessional of the season and states that everyone there are losers and that she considers Zoey, Sky, Justin, and Tyler sane like herself. After walking into the plane, she greets Sky and they both hope they become great friends. She is then chosen to compete on the Ferocious Falcons with Bridgette, Cody, Dave, Sky, and Tyler and laughs at Tyler when he says that he is the best jock at his school. When Tyler asks her how is she and Katie, she responds that her and Katie had got into a fight and aren't speaking. She then asks him and Sky if they would like to walk to the cargo hold together and they both agree. After Chris sends everyone flying out of the plane, she lands and says it was brutal. Sadie then walks over to Dave to try and manipulate him into forming an alliance with her by using his hatred for Sky. He agrees to join and they shake on hands and head off to the challenge. During the challenge, she runs with her team to the airport and does fairly good. She is discouraged when her team loses the challenge and the Barf Bag Ceremony, she votes for Cody over Dave since they are allies. I African't Do It She is first seen in the confessional confessing that she thought Cody was expandable and isn't surprised that he is gone. Sadie then speaks to Dave about how close he was to being eliminated in the last episode. Before they fall out of the plan again, Sadie greets Sky. After falling, she lands on Justin accidently and is helped up by Tyler. During the challenge, she follows Sky and Tyler to go and find sticks but sees Dave freaks out and runs, so she goes to go comfort him. In the confessional, she reveals that she wants Bridgette gone for being a threat and eventually tells Dave about this. At first he was hesitant about voting for her but after some convincing, he agrees. Later during the episode, at night, Tyler asks her who she thinks should go next and she quickly says Bridgette for being a threat. This Ain't No Disney Cruise Cuban Craziness Trivia Gallery ChrisExplainsAfricaChallenge.png|Sadie listens to the challenge in Africa. Voting History See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Ferocious Falcons Category:Anti-Heroes